


Spine (fanafic and fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six times Fraser's back hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spine (fanafic and fanart)

A train moved down tracks. Fraser ran, his legs moving up and down as if on their accord. A shot rang out that Fraser didn't hear, but he felt. A sharp pain ripped through his back, but what Fraser would always remember was the look on Victoria's face; it was a mixture of shock and fear.

Fraser fell to the ground and began to recite a poem. It was a poem his mother would recite when Fraser was a sick child. This time the words were a cold comfort as the train sped away.  
***********  
Fraser stood in his apartment and looked out the window. The sky was dark and gray and the air smelled of rain.

Ray Vecchio had just left. He wanted to get his 'baby' into his garage before the rain started. Fraser had never known a man who loved his car so much, but considering that Uncle Tiberius had regularly slept in his cabbage patch it didn't seem all that strange.

As the rain started and turned the city into shades of brown and gray Fraser felt his back twinge.

Going over to his bed, Fraser sat down and felt the pain in his back intensify. He laid down on his stomach and reached under his pillow. He pulled out his one and only picture of Victoria and looked at it. It was out of focus and Victoria's hair was wind blown and obscuring her face. Fraser thought that was strangely appropriate; Victoria had always been not a beautiful face, but a beautiful voice in the cold darkness.

Fraser groaned and his back tightened. He should have filled up his hot water bottle but it sat empty on his bedside table.

Dief's nails clicked on Fraser wooden floor and springs squeaked as he jumped onto Fraser bed. Dief whimpered and nuzzled Fraser's ear.

'I'm fine,' Fraser said as his back spasmed.

Dief grumbled and without another word he climbed onto Fraser and laid down on top of him. As Dief kneaded Fraser's shoulders with his paws, Fraser snuck into the mattress. Dief was as warm as any water bottle.

Dief stayed on top of Fraser long after Fraser's back was warm and loose and Fraser was grateful for that.

Dief's touch might not be a human's but it was the most Fraser could hope for.  
*********  
The first time Fraser met Ray Kowalski he had pulled Fraser into a hug. At first Fraser had thought it had happened just because he was pretending to be Ray Vecchio but the more Fraser got to know Ray the more he realized Ray was very physical. Ray's choice of boxing as a pastime was statement to that.

Now, Fraser's back was stiff and aching. He had spent several hours in Ray's car on a stakeout and while Ray seemed at home in the black car, the seats had caused Fraser nothing but pain.

Fraser sat down on the cot in his office and laid down. Cardboard boxes where piled high around the room like sentries. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly Fraser's back loosened, his spine popping.

Fraser closed his eyes and his mind went to Ray. Just today, Ray had been walking down the police station hallway and he had thrown his arm around Fraser's shoulder.

Fraser smiled at the memory and he was suddenly struck by the thought that Ray's touch was something to be cherished, as was Ray. Thinking about Ray, Fraser thoughts moved to Ray's hands. The image of Ray's long expressive fingers appeared in Fraser mind.

Imaginary Ray smirked as he undid the buttons on Fraser's uniform. Fingers worked on Fraser's Sam Brown and...

Fraser bolted up and went to the bathroom. A stainless steel sink sat in a painted white room. Turnbull's petunias sat on top of the toilet in a dark blue coffee mug. 

Fraser turned on the faucet and let the water run. As he splashed cool water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror he tried to figure out where that thought about Ray had come from. If Fraser was completely honest with himself he would say that Ray was indeed an attractive man, but he was also a fierce and quick to act man not to mention an exemplary police detective.

The more Fraser thought about the more he realized that his feelings for Ray were the same as his feelings for Victoria but different. With Ray there was no fear of darkness, because while Victoria had had darkness inside her Ray was nothing but light.

Even though Fraser knew he had feelings for Ray he knew he would never be able to act on them. There might not be any darkness to fear, but Fraser did fear losing Ray's friendship.  
************  
Over the next few weeks Ray's touch became something to be dreaded. Every time he would put his arm around Fraser's shoulder Fraser would be hyper-aware of the warmth of Ray skin.

Now, Fraser was sitting on the couch in Ray's apartment. A basketball game was on the television. He might dread Ray's touch but he couldn't stay away.

Fraser's back was stiff and painful but Fraser wouldn't and couldn't leave Ray's apartment.

Next to Fraser, Ray turned his head and studied Fraser.

'You okay there, Benton-Buddy?'

'I'm fine. My back muscles are thight.

'Oh, I got you. I could give you a back rub if you want. Stella always said my back rubs were great. At least until the divorce.'

Fraser thought about declining (he may have come to terms with his feelings for Ray, but he didn't think he had enough willpower to resist Ray's intimate touch) but Ray sounded so despondent when talking about Stella that Fraser would have given him anything.

'Okay.'

Ray grinned, his eyes crinkled and the groove around his mouth appeared. Fraser felt his breath catch. 'Greatness! Lay down on your stomach.'

Fraser moved to the floor and laid on his stomach. His back barely let him move but somehow he managed it. He turned his head and saw dust rabbits under Ray's coffee table. 

'Whatcha doing?' Ray asked above Fraser.

'You said I should lay down on my stomach,' Fraser answered with the obvious answer.

'Oh. I meant lay on my couch. You need help getting up?'

Fraser thought about it. He may have gotten down on the floor but he doubted even Buck Frobisher would have had enough strength to get back up.

'I think I do need help.'

Ray helped Fraser up and Fraser was struck by how his hands gripped Fraser's arm. Fraser lay on Ray couch, Ray's poncho scratched Fraser's face, and it was long before Ray started rubbing Fraser back. Fingers moved and Fraser wished his surge wasn't between them. In fact he wished he could feel Ray's fingers against his bare skin.

Fraser cheeks heated as he thought about bare skin and he closed his eyes trying  
not moan as Ray's fingers landed on a particularly tight muscle.

'You okay? You're awfully quiet.' Ray asked.

Fraser opened his eyes. Maybe it was having Ray so close or maybe it was the smelling of Ray poncho near Fraser's nose but Fraser heard himself say, 'No I'm not okay. I believe I'm infatuated with you.'

Ray fingers stilled and Fraser's mouth went dry. When Ray finally spoke his words were surprising to say the least.

'Really?! Because I have to say I'm infatuated with you too. Have been for awhile.'

'Why didn't you say anything?' Fraser asked.

Ray started to rub Fraser's back again. 'I didn't want to mess up my undercover gig, not to mention our friendship if you didn't feel the same way.'

'Ah, I see.'

'Yep. I know we can't do anything right now, but when I'm done with this gig do you want to give it a try?'

'I most certainly do,' Fraser said.

'Cool. How about I finish your back rub that would be buddies, don't you think?'

As Ray rubbed Fraser's back Fraser thought about how one little change in a relationship could change perception; Ray's touch was no longer something Fraser dreaded but something he reveled in. And Fraser did.  
********  
Several months later, Fraser and Ray left on their quest for the hand of Franklin. Through out the day Fraser concentrated on piloting his dog sled and once they stopped for the day Fraser and Ray set up camp. It was only that night that Fraser had time to let himself feel. His back was stiff.

Fraser sat down on his sleeping bag, the fact Ray had zipped their sleeping bags together gave Fraser hope, and took a few deep breaths. The tent was already warm, but then a tent full of sled dogs would do that. The dogs had left but their heat remained. Fraser removed his layers of clothing until he was down to his long-johns.

Ray walked into the tent and took a look at Fraser.

'Get on your stomach,' Ray said.

Fraser laid on top of sleeping bags and waited for Ray. Ray moved over and straddled Fraser's hips. Fraser groaned as Ray fingers kneaded sore muscles.

Fraser felt Ray's lips brush his neck and Fraser reveled in that even more. The smell of Ray was all around him.

After a short time, Fraser's back felt better and Fraser had the sudden urge to see Ray.

'Can I roll over?' Fraser asked.

'Sure,' Ray said as he moved off of Fraser.

Fraser rolled over and looked at Ray. Ray was smirking and bundled in clothes. Fraser reached over and touch Ray's cheek, stubble tickled Fraser fingers. Ray brought up his hand and covered Fraser's hand.

'Can I do something?' Ray asked.

'Anything.'

Ray leaned forward and brushed his lips against Fraser's cheeks. Fraser moved his head until their lips met. Ray's lip were chapped but to Fraser they were wonderful. Ray's tongue licked at Fraser's lips and Fraser opened his mouth. Fraser grabbed the back of Ray's head as their tongues brushed against each other. After several moments, Ray broke the kiss. Ray was panting, his pupils were large.

'Can I... Can I suck you off?'

It took Fraser's kiss addled brain several moments to realize what Ray was asking.

'Of course.'

Ray smirked and started kissing and sucking on Fraser's neck. Ray spent so much time on Fraser's neck that Fraser begin to think that that was what sucking off meant. That was until Ray moved down. He pulled Fraser's cock out of Fraser's long-johns and licked it from bottom to top.

'To you have any experience with fellatio?'

'Nah, but I'll try anything once.'

'Oh,' Fraser said and tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. One night with Ray was more than he could have ever hoped to have.

'Hey, what's wrong?'

'Nothing. It is just that you said you would only try fellatio once.'

Ray's eyes went wide and then he smirked. 'Easy there, buddy. I have plans to do this way more than once.'

Ray then kissed the tip of Fraser's cock and Fraser let out a moan.

Ray wrapped his lips around Fraser's cock head and Fraser put his hands in Ray's hair enjoying the feeling of stiff strands under his fingers.

Ray moved his head up and down and Fraser tried not to thrust up into Ray wet, warm mouth. That would not be buddies as Ray would say.

Ray took Fraser all the way into his mouth and sucked. Fraser orgasm came quick and hard.

'Like that huh?' Fraser heard Ray say.

Fraser felt so spent that all he could do was nod.

Ray moved and settled down on top of Fraser. As Fraser held Ray and buried his nose into Ray's hair Fraser thought he was going to enjoy giving Ray fellatio, it was the polite thing to do after all.   
*********  
Fraser and Ray never did find the hand of Franklin, but they did find a cabin not far from town Fraser was stationed at. Ray brought his stereo and turtle from Chicago and filled the rooms with music and dancing (Killer the turtle preferred the foxtrot) and they planted a flower garden for Dief.

When it would rain Fraser's back would twinge, sometimes he thought about telling Ray, but he didn't want Ray to worry. 

One night, Fraser woke up in a cold sweat, his back felt as if knives of fire had been pushed into the vertebrae.

'You okay?' Ray said somewhere in the darkness.

'I'm fine,' Fraser said. He wasn't fine, but to tell Ray that would just cause unnecessary worry.

'The hell you are. Can you roll over?'

Fraser rolled over. Fraser thought about protesting, the pain was a reminder of Victoria and how her hate had destroyed her, but Ray sounded so determined that Fraser thought better of it. Even though he moved slowly the pain brought tears to his eyes.

Bed springs squeaked as Ray moved and straddled Fraser hips. As Ray fingers pushed on Fraser's back Fraser concentrated on the feeling and weight of Ray's body. Fraser had never been so glad that he had started sleeping in just boxer shorts. The back rub was so reminiscent of their time in the tent that Fraser could almost smell the snow and sled dogs.

Fingers moved over Fraser's skin and Fraser let out a moan and pushed his face into his pillow. His back still hurt but Ray's fingers had soothed away most of the pain. Fraser remembered how as a child his mother would sooth his fevered brow with a single touch.

Fraser closed his eyes and indulged in Ray's touch. Perhaps trying to hide his back pain wasn't the most prudent of ideas, not if he could soak up Ray's gentle touch. 

After several long moments Fraser felt Ray move off of him. Fraser opened his eyes and rolled over onto his back. His back felt loose and limber.

'Feel better?' Ray asked as he moved over and rested his head on Fraser's chest.

Fraser moved his hand over to Ray's hair and combed his fingers through blond hair. The pain might remind him of Victoria, but the release from the pain would always remind him of Ray.


End file.
